Touch screen technology has become more prevalent in recent years as the cost of touch screen technology has decreased. Thus, many modern devices include touch screen technology. For example, mobile telephones, copy machines, automatic teller machines, mobile computing devices, and computers may include touch sensitive technology for allowing users to interact with the devices without using traditional input/output (“I/O”) devices such as keyboards and mice. The nature of touch sensitive displays has made such displays popular with users.
In many available devices, for example, users can interact with computers, move files, place phone calls, send emails, type, and perform other functions via touch screens. The ease with which users can interact with some touch sensitive devices, coupled with the seemingly ever-decreasing cost of including a touch sensitive display on a device, has resulted in increasing popularity of devices that include touch sensitive displays.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.